Time WarpV Goodbye Forever
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: The sequel to Time Warp. A terrible war forced by Rubeus and Black lady separates the scouts from their pilots. Once and for all. Please R+R!!


****

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILORMOON. This is the sequel for Time Warp I. 

~ When Ali and Ann disappeared, Serena took Heero by the waist, draped his arm around her shoulder and brought him back to the mansion, while the rest of the scouts did the same to their pilot. Once inside, the scouts took great care of their pilot, just the way the pilots cared for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they arrived inside the mansion, Serena took Heero to his room, while the rest of the scouts did the same. But before the scouts can take them to their room, Serena fainted upon Heero, who still had some conscious and held onto Serena. 

"Serena!" Ami cried as she held onto the tall Trowa, who was bleeding constantly.

"Go… I'll take her to my room" said Heero with his monotone. 

Heero carried Serena up to his room, and as soon as they reached to his room, Heero laid Serena on his bed. * Beautiful…* thought Heero as he helped her treat her injuries. While Serena was being treated, she fell into a deep sleep, and a frightening dream followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In her dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Serena…Serena…" Serenity's voice became stronger as she approached her.

"Mom…where are you? I miss you so much…" cried Serena. 

"I'm here, but I must tell you… that the Gate of Time will only open once in this world and once only. Through the gate of time, is the only way for you and the rest of the senshi to get back to your rightful time. If you do not go through the gate of time at midnight, you will stay in this world forever and never ever be able to come back. You must tell the other senshi and the pilots as well…. Be aware that Dark forces could be at work while your entering back to your time. As to heal the pilots, each of the senshi must perform their most powerful attack, but instead of hurting them, it will heal them. I know it's hard for you…but once you heal the pilots, at **_exactly_** midnight, you must leave. And…when you leave, you will remember nothing… nothing at all."

"But-" Serena wanted to ask more, but she couldn't.

"Remember… midnight…tonight… gate of times… once and once only… " These words lasted in Serena's ears as long as she was sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of her dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time: 10:00 p.m.

"NOOOOO!" Serena shouted out, with tears bursting out of her eyes. She struggled to sit up right, but the tackling pain in her ribs refused her to. 

"Serena! Are you alright?" asked Heero with concern in his Prussian blue eyes. 

"No…I can't leave you…I must not… tell other senshi…" Serena muttered to herself. 

"Serena? You must rest." Heero said, putting his hand upon her forehead, but his other hand on the injury… that she made.

"Oh Heero, I'm so sorry…" She placed her hand on the injury, but Heero flinched to the touch. 

"Argh…" Heero grimaced with his eyes wide open. 

Serena's eyes popped open with alarm, and quickly tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew she had to tell him, but didn't know how. 

"Here…let me help you." She pulled Heero onto the bed with her, and she placed her hand upon the bleeding cut and murmured "Silver…Moon…Crystal…Power…. Kiss…" The power emerged from her hand and onto the injury. At first Heero thought that he was going to die, but then a feel of healing power overwhelmed him and it made him sleepy.

"I'm sorry Heero… but I have to leave you. I belong in my time. I…love you." Serena said with tears getting in her way. As soon as she kissed him one last time, she left the door. Leaving Heero once and for all. 

Time 10:15 p.m.

"Trowa… please wake up…I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have done it, why Trowa?" Ami cried over Trowa's chest. His stomach was all bandaged up by the attack of Ali's. She looked into Trowa's closed eyes. 

Suddenly the door knocked and Serena came in, as soon as she told Ami about the dream, Ami broke down completely. Serena waited at the door for her as she said her final goodbye, Ami went back to Trowa's side. After sobbing onto Trowa's chest, he regained conscious. His forest green eyes fluttered, and slightly opened them. When Ami saw this, her feelings lifted up a little. He tried to speak but Ami's slender finger upon his lips, so he couldn't. 

"I …have to leave you. I must go back to my time…I'm sorry…" Ami whispered through her tears. She then placed her arms around him one last time and covered his cut and murmured "Mercury … Aqua…Mirage." As Trowa slide from Ami, she kissed him one last time, and left with Serena. 

Time 10:30 p.m. (Serena told Rei and they waited outside for her)

Rei was in Duo's bedroom, helping him with is arm. His arm was almost crushed by Ali's cardian, when he risked his life to save her. Rei didn't know how to repay him, but Duo said it was nothing, just as long she was safe. 

"Duo…I have something to tell you…" Rei fiddled with her fingers as she avoids Duo's violet eyes. Duo smiled, and placed his hands over hers, and try to relax her. 

"I must… leave you…I'm sorry, I don't want to…but I must return to my rightful time…with my grandfather…I don't want to leave you…ever. " Rei sputtered these heart- wrenching words. 

Duo's smile quickly vanished and was replaced by confusion. Rei quickly held onto Duo, as she placed her hand onto Duo's injury and whispered "Mars…Flame…Sniper" This instantly sent a hot feeling through his spine and fell into deep sleep. 

"Rei…Rei…I…" Duo muttered in his sleep. 

Time 10:45 (Serena, joined by Ami and Rei went for Lita's room and also informed her)

"Lita… stop worrying… its just a little thing." Wu Fei used his fingers to brush off Lita's, whose were over his cheek. 

"But…it's red and it's bleeding…." Lita said with concern in her eyes, and was about to spill tears. "It could get an infection and-"

She was cut off as Wu Fei covered his mouth over hers. Wu Fei's arms were now wrapping Lita's waist, pulling her closer than ever before. Lita was surprised by his actions but like it. After a few moments of pleasure, she pulled away. Then Wu Fei saw something that made his eyes popped out. Lita cried, with tears coming out of her beautiful green eyes. 

"Lita…don't cry…please…what's wrong?" Wu Fei asked with worry.

"I'm sorry, but I must do this… I'm running out of time… I…have to leave you, I belong back in my time…I don't want to leave you, but it doesn't give me any choice."

"What -" Wu Fei was cut off by Lita's kissing over his and placed her hands and cried as she murmured "Jupiter…Oak…Evolution" Suddenly, Wu Fei's eyes widen and closed.

"Good bye Wu Fei…I'll always love you…" Lita left with tears in her eyes.

Time 11: 00 (The 4 other senshis told Lita about this and waited outside for her)

Quatre had the most painful injury of all. Mina was crying all over Quatre's chest. Her golden hair spread upon his chest and tears were wetting his shirt.

"Oh Quatre…why did you do it? You shouldn't have…you could have gotten yourself killed."

Then Quatre's blue eyes slightly opened. His platinum hair matched Mina's as he tried to sit up straight. Mina didn't want him to suffer much more, so to make this quick and forget about him, she quickly kissed him while he was awake and while doing so, she also placed her hands upon the large hole and whispered " Venus… love… and … beauty…shock!" At once, Quatre fell asleep on Mina's shoulder. 

Time 11:15 p.m.

"Black lady…when should we attack?" asked Rubeus.

"When time comes Rubeus…soon… very soon. I have a very big surprise for Sailormoon, as well as the other scouts. Is everything ready?"

"Yes my lady, but…is it necessary to use the black crystal? I mean… it could even destroy you."

Black lady smiled, and turned around to him, placing one hand upon his cheek. Rubeus thought that she was going to kiss him, but instead, she slapped him across the face. Rubeus was so surprised at the slap, his eyes popped opened.

"Don't ever question my commands, or you will face the same consequences as Ali and Ann. And I am sure that you don't want to face that… do you?" 

"No my lady. I'm so sorry that I questioned you." Rubeus replied, rubbing the reddening spot.

"Hmmm… that's better Rubeus." She lowered her face to kiss Rubeus on the cheek then lingering towards his lips. After they broke away, they continued to discuss the plan.

"Will Prince Demando be mad?" Rubeus asked.

"Hmm… he won't know Rubeus, I assure you that." Black lady replied, her hand holding onto the black crystal that could destroy the sailor scouts once and for all… and her.

Time 11:30 p.m.

Heero awoke the bed with a throbbing pain in his head.

"Argh… Serena?" Heero looked around the room, to found it was empty. Where has she gone? The pain… it's gone… but… how? * He looked at his chest. If he remembered well, last time, he was almost dead, but… it was something Serena did that made him better. The pain in his head was less and some memory started to flow back into his brain. 

~~~~ In his memory ~~~~

Serena was crying… she was telling him something about the gate of time, about her rightful time… being sorry… and crying again.

~~~~ End of memory ~~~~

His brain was containing all these pieces of clue together and trying to figure it out, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in" 

"Hey man… you know where Rei is?" 

"No… I don't even know where Serena is."

"Where are the girls anyway?" Trowa asked when he came in with Wu Fei and Quatre. 

"Last thing I remember was that Lita was crying and kept on saying sorry" Wu Fei said.

"Mina was the same, crying… and crying." Quatre added, surprised that his wound was healed completely.

"But… all our wounds are healed and… they left… not even saying goodbye" Trowa said.

While the others were talking about the disappearance of the girls, Heero was trying to piece it all together. * Oh no… Gate of times… rightful time… midnight… never be able to come back… Dark forces…. *

" They must of left for the Gate of times, to be back at their time…. We got to find them." Heero said. The other pilots were amazed how Heero pieced it together. "But… how are we going to find them?" Quatre asked.

"Gundam Wing Zero…. It tells the future…" Trowa said. 

"Let's go then!" Duo yelled, almost deafening Wu Fei, who was standing close to him.

"Watch where are you yelling, baka." Wu Fei glared.

As they all rushed towards the Gundam Wing Zero, to find their scouts.

"Quatre, since you invented the Gundam Wing Zero, you go check it out." Duo said.

After Quatre nodded, in a few seconds he was inside Gundam Wing Zero. The Gundam was soon activated, and its lifeless eyes glowed in the dark night. 

"Q- man! We only got till 12 midnight!" Duo yelled. Wu Fei slapped him upside down the head. 

"Wing Zero… common, tell me where are the scouts… please…."

The screen was soon forming pictures of the scouts on top of a high cliff, battling with some other people….but its faces are covered by the shadows. Mina was falling off the cliff…

"MINA!!!!!" Quatre's blue eyes were soon welling up tears. 

"Quatre! What's going on there!" 

As soon as he was with the rest of the pilots, he told him what happened, while crying through tears. "Up…the cliff…dead man's cliff… dark forces…. " Trowa was soothing his back.

When they head this, they all rushed towards dead man's cliff. Dead man's cliff was to be said that underneath it was to be a substance that can kill anything when dropped into there, no one can survive. Nothing will be left once inside the mysterious substance. Not even bones.

Time 11: 40 p.m.

"I can't hold them on any longer!" Rei shouted as she kicked once of the monsters sent by Black lady. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The monster stood up and charged at her. 

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Ami shouted. 

The monster froze in its place, while Rei smashed it into bits of ice when she kicked it. 

The fight continued on… * Perfect…. Just when they are exhausted from healing the pilots * Black lady thought as she watched from afar. 

"Mina!" Lita was holding onto her, as she was about to fall into the dark deadly water.

"No…leave me! Lita watch out behind you!" A dark monster was about to thrust it's horns into Lita's back when Wu Fei came just in time, but this time instead of the horns in Wu Fei, the horns were knocked off by Wu Fei's powerful kick.

"Wu Fei! Your not suppose to be here!" Lita cried, half feeling happy for Wu Fei's rescue.

"Lita! I'm suppose to protect you!" Wu Fei yelled as he sucker punched a dark monster in its face. 

"Well I don't need your protection! Leave!" Lita screamed as she fired her thunder dragon at a group of dark monster rushing at her. 

"Quatre? You have to leave!" Mina cried as Quatre pulled her up. "It's very dangerous here!"

"I'll never leave without you!" Quatre yelled through the numerous fireballs being fired at him and Mina. When Mina was pulled out, she hugged onto him.

"Hey! We're getting killed out here Mina!" Serena ducked, as a dark monster was about to punch her. * Oh damn, I'm dead … dead… dead * The dark monster was about to punch Serena again, but this time, Heero caught it, and thrown a punch right in its ugly face. 

"Heero? Your not suppose to be here!" Serena said, while tripping a dark monster and then using her heel to smash it into tiny bits and disappearing into the night sky.

* Ugh, who are these people? * Black lady thought as her eyes wandered from one highly experienced solider/ pilot to another.

"Well your suppose to tell me where you are at least!" Heero yelled as he kicked a dark monster in its stomach, then tripping it. Finally finishing it off with a high kick in its face.

"Ami! Watch it!" Trowa yelled as he was in combat with two dark monsters.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Ami shouted as the ice storm hit one of the dark monsters that was attacking Trowa, and destroying it. 

While Ami finish performing her power, a dark monster took advantage of this lunged towards her. She turned around doing a twist in the air and landing with a kick in the dark monster's face.

"Duo! What are you doing here?!" 

Rei cried as she performed her flame sniper at a group of oncoming dark monsters.   
"To help you of course!" Duo shouted as he elbowed a dark monster in its stomach and finishes it with a high kick in its face.

Soon the dark monsters were decreasing fast. This made Black lady very mad. "Rubeus…go destroy them!" 

"Your wish is my command" He disappeared from her side and into the battlefield. "We meet again Sailormoon." 

"Shut up and fight!" Serena shouted, making Heero surprised at her actions, for he had never seen Serena outraged like this. The other scouts were by her side, all in fighting poses. 

Rubeus smiled and walked towards her. "You better watch what you say…" He started to get on Heero's nerves. When Rubeus got close to Serena, Heero could see just a few inches between Serena and the asshole. At first, Heero thought that Rubeus was going to kiss her, but instead…

Serena smiled and punched Rubes right in his torso. "Yeah Rubeus, watch what you say." Heero smiled at the action. Rubeus was surprised at the punch and fell down. * Argh…she's more than I expected…* After he got up, he lunged towards Sailormoon as well as the other scouts. He was about to punch Ami, but she blocked it and tripped him. When he was down, he quickly got up and met up with Mina's kick in the face. * Can't believe I'm getting beat up by a bunch of girls! *

When Rei was about to finish him with her fireball, he ducked out of the way, and kicked Lita in the stomach. Lita fell down, and then got up with fury in her eyes. She lunged her oak evolution at him, and he didn't stand a chance.   
He died shortly after the evolution. This however made Lita weaker, when she was about to faint, Wu Fei was by her side and held onto her. 

* Stupid idiot…. Show time… * Black lady revealed herself from the shadows and appeared right in front of the pilots and scouts. 

"Sailormoon… how nice to meet you again…. * Black lady smiled and showed her long creamy legs out, which Duo was drooling, at. * Pathetic imbecile *

"Duo!" Rei shouted as she elbowed him in the chest. "How could you?"

"I wasn't Rei! Really!" Duo's violet eyes blinking, and trying to wrap his arms around her. 

Time 11:55 p.m.

"Sailormoon… you are aware of what I posses right?" Black lady said. 

Sailormoon nodded. "Yes I know… and that you can use it to destroy me as well as other innocent people here too. You could also destroy yourself too… "

"Well I don't care anymore, because the only person who actually loves me is probably only Wiseman. So I can use the Black crystal and… destroy myself." 

"You know you shouldn't do this to yourself…" Sailormoon said, with her silver crystal in her hand. 

"Well too bad, you're going to die as well as your scouts too… and these humans besides them."

She then presented them with the black crystal glowing in her hands and thew it right in the air. The dark crystal started to explode and shooting dark powers at her.

Sailormoon held out her silver crystal and the scouts all performed their most powerful power to combine their powers with the silver crystal power its self. 

"Mercury… Aqua…Mirage!" Ami shouted as she placed her hands upon the crystal.

"Mars… Flame…Sniper!" Rei shouted, as she followed Ami's example. 

"Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" Lita shouted with her remaining strength, and put her hands on the crystal, the evolution power went into the crystal.

"Venus… Love… and… Beauty… Shock!" Mina shouted out, with her power into the crystal. 

As all the powerful powers combined, it went against the dark crystal. Bright light and dark light soon was in combat, the gate of time was opening. Pluto was standing there with her time staff. 

"Princess!" Pluto shouted through the crashing of the dark and silver crystal. She gasped at the sight of the silver and dark crystal. 

"Who is she calling princess?" Heero asked.

"Pluto! We're about to die here!" Serena called back. Serena and the rest of the scouts all concentrated their powers to defeat the evil Black lady.

"Dead Scream" Pluto whispered as her time staff goes to power. The "dead scream" shot of her time staff and straight to the silver crystal. This increases the power of the silver crystal and finally defeated the dark crystal… killing Black lady too.

Time 11:59 p.m.

"Princess! You must go through the Time of Gates NOW!" Pluto cried as she stood by it. 

"Coming!" Serena turned her head from Pluto to the soft Prussian blue eyes of Heero. "I got to go… it's not my rightful time here… I'm so sorry Heero…" Tears were streaming form her eyes.   
Heero tried to smile, but his heart was breaking up… for once. "Don't worry… I'll live." He then wrapped his arms around her and slipped his tongue to her mouth.

The other scouts said their farewells and were embracing their pilots one last time.

"Come on! The Gate of Times is about to close!" Pluto shouted once more.

"Bye… Heero… forever…" Serena glanced once more and disappeared through the gate.

"Good bye my beloved… goodbye forever…." 


End file.
